Not a Circus Girl Anymore
by blackbutler415
Summary: The sequel to The Circus Girl
1. Chapter 1

**_IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY PLEASE DO BECAUSE THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU DO! IT'S CALLED THE CIRCUS GIRL! _**

**Chapter 1:**

_Why couldn't I have just died the night my other members died? Even then everything else would have been much simpler than this._

_How could I be the mate of a demon? How could I be a fallen angel? How do I transform into a fallen angel?_

_My mother and father can't possibly be alive... could she? How am I supposed to find her?_

_Sebastian can help me... But he doesn't even know what they look like. Why is this all so confusing?!_

_Ciel, what has Sebastian told Ciel? Does the young master know anything that we've discussed?_

_I can't stand Sebastian. I can't stand the young master and his orders. I can't stand the servants' idiocy. I can't stand Snake hating me. I can't stand knowing that I couldn't stop the circus members' death. I can't stand my second-guessing of myself. I can't stand life anymore._

_But, I have to. I like being at the manor. I like the servants'. I like the young master. I like Sebastian. I like being able to experience new things. I like what I chose._

_What's gonna happen to me once I accept my fallen angel... What will become of me?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Celesta, it is time to wake up and start the day."

There was a slight breeze. I had completely forgotten where I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and saw that I had fallen asleep on the roof... again... for the fifth time that week.

I didn't know why but I was extremely tired. Every chance I got I took a small nap. My sleep patterns were changing as well. One moment I can't sleep and another I was sleeping without being able to wake myself up.

It had been a couple since the incident with the party that was meant for the Queen's cousin. A couple days since the discovery of the symbol on my back. A couple days since my wings turned completely back without a single outline of a feather to be seen. A couple days since Snake had found me.

I turned to Sebastian as I stood up and dusted off my made outfit and shook my wings of the remaining dirt.

"Alright, so what's the first thing of the day Sebastian."

"I would like you to wake your friend. After that the servants shall be awakened as well and sent down to the kitchen for their daily tasks. After I would like you to assist me in tending to the young master's breakfast."

Sebastian's smell changed since the last time we both spoke. It wasn't as strong as I remembered it to be and every time we were alone together I couldn't help but sneak in an extra whiff of his scent. But it was strange in a way. Knowing that because someone was bound to me through destiny caused me to notice even the slightest of things.

"Sebastian, you know the three stooges like to make waking up an even more difficult task than it should be."

"And that is why you are required to do it. I am obliged to wake the young master. Have everyone up and ready in ten minutes."

Not letting me say another word, the bastard of a demon walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lady Elizabeth will be attending dinner this evening. Apparently she found out about the murders in my manor and is now worried about me," Ciel said, irritatedly.

"What would you like us to do, young master?"

Ciel paced his elbows on his desks, his chin resting on his interlocked hands.

"Make something that Lady Elizabeth would like. Anything cute and anything sweet. Sebastian, make the preparations for her arrival."

"Consider it done young master." Sebastian bowed.

"I'll get her room ready. Just in case she decides to stay for the night."

"Yes do that." Ciel dismissed us from his office and we set out to do our bidding for the young master.

**_ALRIGHT SO I know this chapter seems a bit weird but trust me it has its uses. Just trust me. Like I said if you haven't read my first story please do that before you get extremely confused. Plus I know that there wasn't a lot of words written but that's because the more I update this story the longer the chapters will be getting. I'm trying to average my word count to more than two thousand instead of one thousadn so please be patient with me. BYE ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I know that I've been gone for a while but this time it was a personal business that kept me from updating this story. But in good news I took a vacation and left the city I live in for three days and felt all of the negative energy that I usually have just wash away and not gonna lie I feel good. But thank you all returners and newcomers for being so patient._**

**Chapter 2: **

"Sebastian..."

"Yes Celesta?"

"Who is Lady Elizabeth?" I asked.

Sebastian and I were walking down the hall and a few minutes after we left the young masters office when I asked him the question. I looked up at him as he answered my question.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiance..."

I stopped and stood there in thought. How could a boy of 13 be engaged when I'm older than him and barely know a thing about even liking a person let alone a guy? It was understanable that he most likely did it for family ties but it confused me a little. If he has no parents left and not even an adult figure in his life, why would he marry someone he probably doesnt want to?

"Having to be forced into marriage and having to deal with the other person isn't ideally fun. But, are they even in love? The young master doesn't seem to be..."

"Yes, the young lady does, in fact, have strong feelings towards the young master but in this situation, it is almost unrequited. The young master does, in fact, love her but also cannot stand her for the love she gives."

"So in other words, she's clingy."

"Indeed."

"Shit," I muttered, "Being clingy in certain situations is cute, but if it gets to the point where it's annoying..."

I had met many kids with similar personalities to Lady Elizabeth and I knew what it was like having to have a child cling on to oneself because "my hair was so pretty." But it became an annoyance a few times.

I gave my goodbye to Sebastian before heading in the direction of Lady Elizabeth's intended guest room. As I cleaned up the room I noticed the girly clothing in the closet and a golden haibrush on the vanity. I assumed it to be the young lady due to arrive in a few hours. I mopped and dusted and flattened out the bed sheets while also adding a little scented candle in the room to add to the cleanliness and made my way out of the room once I finished.

I walked in a good mood, my chin up and my body feeling light as I thought of the state of the room. The bed was neatly made, no dust particles on any of the surface, the vanity was dusted and washed to perfection and the whole room was basically sparkling from the sun's rays through the window. I was proud of myself. It made me feel useful to think that I wasn't just here to fix the trio's mistakes.

I started heading down to the kitchen to get a snack seeing as how it was still around mid-morning and I haven't eaten yet. But on my way there I heard yelling... a feminine yelling. Which meant that Mey-rin had broken something... _again._

"Well, she could've set the mansion on fire..." I muttered.

I spoke too soon as a big _BOOM_ was heard coming from the lower level of the mansion's floors. Immediately I knew it was Bard. I pinched my nose, my good mood turning completely sour as I knew I was the one who was going to be fixing their mess. It was only a matter of time until Finny ruined the garden. So, I continued walking, prepared to do my duties as the head maid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"**Now what do we have here?"

Sebastian was as irritated as he could ever be and it was clear on his face. The trio, poor children, were shaking from fear from Sebastian's looming glare.

"I accidentally tripped and broke all of the glass..."

"Lunch was taking too long to cook so I wanted to use my flamethrower..."

"The herbicide spilled all over the plants..."

They looked sullenly down at the floor while I looked at them with pity. Telling from their reaction, they felt too bad to apologize the way they normally do.

"Such imbeciles..." Sebastian muttered.

"If you don't mind me saying you guys," I spoke up, sitting on a chair near the counter eating an apple I grabbed from the pantry, "just be patient with your work. You don't have to be like Sebastian. The stick he has is too far up his ass. Don't let that happen to you."

They all looked at me not sure how to handle the fact that I just insulted Sebastian.

"Just clean up your mess and go back to work."

With that they all left, leaving me and Sebastian in the kitchen with an overwhelming amount of tension to grow in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know you guys probably don't wanna hear this considering the fact that everyone has been saying this but please stay safe out there no matter what. Yes, the Virus is something serious but you cannot let your hopes down and know that things will get better. We just have to make the right choices for the next few weeks and maybe even months but know that we can get through this. Please stay safe and find solace in the form of fanfiction._**

**Chapter 3:**

Sebastian and I stared at each other, completely unwavering and completely unfazed. Yes, Sebastian is a demon but that does not mean I will not stand my ground.

"So...," I started slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your duties?" he said with a mocking grin.

"Well, seeing as how I'm not as incompetent as the trio I really would've expected you to figure that out by now."

He and I looked at each other, one with malcontent and one with irritation. At this point, it was normal for both of us to butt heads from time to time, but it was getting tiring having to put up with Sebastian's constant complaints. Especially since it wasn't my fault 99% of the time. But there were the other times where we could sit there, content with the silence in between us. Awkward silence, but comfortable silence.

"Make sure the fools do not destroy anything else. I will be tending to the rest of the preparations for Lady Elizabeth's arrival."

Without another word, Sebastian left the kitchen without a single glance back to me. Seeing the door closing after his retreating form, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and continued eating the rest of the apple I was eating.

I threw the remains away and began walking to the place where I sensed Snake to be. I wanted to see how his first day at the Phantomhive manor was and I wanted to see if the servants, mainly Sebastian, were treating him right. I couldn't help but feel horrible for not taking care of Snake better. I could have stayed with him when Doll went to see Father. I could have been the one person he relied on when the others died but I wasn't and nothing but guilt ridiculed me whenever I thought about him. But I also had to be strong.

Burying the thought of guilt down into my subconscious mind, I went to the gardens where we had first found Snake. It wasn't too difficult in finding him considering the fact that his snakes were everywhere. But I didn't mind them because I knew they wouldn't bite me.

"Snake? Where are you?" There was a pregnant pause. "Are you-"

"Achoo!"

I turned to the direction of the sneeze and found Snake sitting on the floor in between the bushes. It looked as if he was just admiring the flowers with his friends. It was adorable. But it was also weird to think that it was just a few days ago that he was trying to attack the young master, and now he was content with being here. But I guess, he was content because I was content. At least, that's what I assumed.

"Hey Snake. How has your day been?"

"'Alright', says Keets."

"The young master's fiance is coming over for dinner today so your help is needed. Not now but I'll come back when I know she'll be here." I turned to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"Bird..."

"Yes..."

"Do you like it here?"

I was a bit taken back. It made me realize that the look in his eyes was something that I knew all too well. Sadness, frustration and a hint of guilt. It brought the emotions that I tried so hard to hold back to come forth at full throttle. Without a second thought, I hugged him. I hugged him because I felt guilty. I hugged him because I felt sorry for him. I hugged him because I wanted him to know that no matter what happened that I would always be his friend. But I also did it because I wanted to feel him and know that even though everyone else was gone, that he wasn't.

Snake resembled the happier memories of the circus members. He was a reminder that I wasn't just that circus girl anymore. I was now a Phantomhive maid. I was now the mate of a demon.

But it also made me the person I despised the most. I could have prevented the others from getting killed. I could have saved Doll but I stood there doing nothing as the light left her eyes. I felt like a traitor to myself and to them.

"I can't say for sure if I do. But I will tell you this... the servants of the household are very nice once you get to know them. Except for Sebastian."

"' Will the others ever come back', says Emily."

I looked at him, hope held in his eyes. "I'm not sure. But let's hope so." Giving him a partly genuine smile, I turned to walk away but thought I should take Snake with me.

"Snake come with me. I want you to clean up a bit."

I grabbed his hand and started leading him to the manor. We both walked in a comfortable silence that neither of us wanted to ruin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Why the hell does she have so much pink on her? And why the hell is she so LOUD?_

It was later in the day, and Lady Elizabeth had finally come to the manor, albeit rather early. But early was an understatement. Lady Elizabeth was supposed to be here around 6 pm, but instead, she showed up at 3. I barely knew her and she was already giving me a throbbing headache with how noisy she was; both visually and noisily.

"CIEL!"

_Why does she have to be so LOUD?!_

_"_Ciel! I missed you so much! I was so worried when I heard about what happened to you!"

My head twitched slightly as her volumous voice resounded in my ears. I stepped back a little each time she spoke.

"It's completely fine Elizabeth. I'm alright." Judging by the tone of his voice, one could easily tell that Ciel was irritated.

"Ciel you could have been hurt!"

"Lady Elizabeth if I may, he wasn't truly in danger because he still had us servants' watching out for him," I said.

With confusion, Lady Elizabeth turned to me. Her eyes widened a little seeing as how she saw there was one more girl added to the Phantomhive crew.

"Ciel who's this?"

"She is my new maid."

"She's so cute! I have so many dresses she can try on-"

"Elizabeth! She is a maid, she is busy."

I smiled at the two children talking and placed my arms in front me, entertwining my hands wiht each other as a small feeling of relief flooded over me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_No. It isn't that simple. I can't do it. _

_This is the craziest thing that I've been forced to do in this stupid manor..._

"Celesta! Stop moving!"

_I knew I was goin to die soon but I didn't think it would be like this!_

" I can't tie the corset for the dress if you keep moving!"

"I'm - _oof _\- sorry if I - _oof _\- can't breathe Lady Elizabeth! I don't have my corsets on this tight!"

"But you need it on if you want to be even prettier!"

"I think I'm - _oof _\- alright with my face right now!"

"Your dress style is extremely bland! I can make you cuter if you just let me tie the corset!"

**_Ok so I hope you at least exhaled through your nose as you read that last sentence. But like always I hope you enjoyed it and see you next time. BYE __**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

My energy was depleting faster than I could breathe, all because Lady Elizabeth wanted to fit me into one of her "cute dresses". She was a demon in human skin and I couldn't control her for the life of me. No one could really control her.

For the day she had turned the whole manor pink in a matter of seconds. The strange thing is, she didn't even seem fazed by the glares she received from the household. There was more energy in her than I could muster in a lifetime. She dragged everyone in a state of haste and everything turned chaotic. I wasn't patient enough to be able to handle this childish little girl, but I also couldn't blame her for why she was doing everything she was doing. She was trying to be happy and it was obvious that she was trying to make others happy as well. That I admired from her.

But it mae me despise the color pink more than I already do. The frilly things she associated with the color pink made my insides churn and grow pale with disgust.

"Young master," I said, standing in front of his desk after Lady Eliizabeth retired, "I get the need to show Phantomhive hospitality, but why is it that you can't just sit your fiance down and tell her 'no?'"

Ciel sighed with his head in his hands looking dejectedly at the paperwork he wasn't allowed to touch during the day.

"As a Phantomhive I am to care for my fiance's well being whether I want to or not."

My eyebrows rose and my head tilted slightly. "So you don't want to?"

"I'd rather not have my home vandalised by pink streamers and frilly decorations but I must to keep her happy. Even if she is troublesome."

The sound of the door opening resounded in my ears as I turned around to see Sebastan entering the room.

"Young master I believe it is time for you to retire for the night."

"Alright."

Ciel stood up, his chair scraping the floor in the process. He left with Sebastian to his room and I stood there with nothing to do for the rest of the night. I wasn't feeling as tired as I was before so I began walking around the manor in search of something to do or find.

I landed myself in the backyard, the cool mist of early spring still crisp as I breathed. It was calming in a way. I went to the garden gazebo and walked to the table the young master sat at a month ago when we found Snake in the box. My fingers glided over the smooth surface as I thought of my hybrid being.

_Can shoot fire out of their mouth..._

_Illusions and wing projectiles..._

_Manifestation..._

_The small vision I had a little over a month ago had a figure of a woman and the figure of a man standing there... Or at least I think it was a man..._

My eyebrows furrowed together as I thought about the vision. I had put the thought of it to the back of my mind, seeing it unimportant though I think it was. I haven't even told Sebastian about it.

I hunched over the table and laid my head in my hands. I wasn't tired at all and there was nothing to do but think and contemplated my life choices.

I heard Sebastian's pointed footsteps as he walked in the gazebo. I felt to tired to lift my head to acknowledge his presence.

_Demons..._

_Manipulation and transformation..._

_Deceitful spawns of Satan himself..._

"You have been acting strangely as of late..."

I heaved a sigh and raised my head. He stood in front of the table, posture still stoic as his gaze scrutinized me.

"I sleep too much, I sleep too little. I'm hungry all the time, I'm not hungry at all. I get angry easily but I'm calm as well. So pray tell how you think I've been acting strange lately."

I looked into Sebastian's eyes and noticed his irritation. I knew I came off a bit strong but he wasn't the only one confused for why my personal being was being thrown around in different directions.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed from today and I've been thinking too much."

"Would you like to indulge me?"

My eyes thinned as I stared up at him. I debated with myself on whether or not I should share the small premonition of the two people with him, only to throw the thought of doing that to the back of my mind.

"I'm just confused is all. I want this transition from a human to go smoothly but it's hard. I don't even know if the one who changed me is alive, let alone my parents..."

I paused, noticing the lack of movement from Sebastian. He stood there relaxed but lanky in his long tailcoat.

"I'm just wondering if they're alive is all."

I slouched in the chair and placed my arms on the table in front of me. My feet crossed themselves and my eyes casted down, my tied hair falling across my shoulder as well.

"I never knew the chimera breed still existed. They have ancient magic that cannot be tampered with. I would have helped you were to be turned into a full demon, but your survival would not be guaranteed."

"Why not?"

"A demon can turn a human into a demon if they were a human to begin with. You are a hybrid, therefore I cannot turn you unless the possibility of your death decreased."

"So that means I have to find my parents," I muttered.

I had to find my parents. The statement haunted my very core ever since Sebastian first told me that I had to find my parents. It was becoming harder each day to remember how they looked like. Their facial features and their body structures were blurry. The darker shade of my father and the lighter shade of my mother close to unfamiliar.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

My mouth opened and closed trying to figure out what I wanted to say.

"Is there... anyone... that can possibly tell me something about my parents? Someone that you can trust to give you information?"

"There is one that the young master goes to for information," Sebastian said, placing his hand on his chin in contemplation, "but in this situation I would rather not ask him for information."

"But Sebastian-"

He glared at me, daring me to continue. I stood up and walked close to him and looked in his eyes almost pleadingly.

"I need to know. Please do this just once... as my mate."

My spine burned a little and tingled. Sebastian's eyes closed and reopened them as he made his final choice.

"I will accompany you tomorrow after we alert the young master of our whereabouts first."

I entangled my arms around his neck as I jumped in joy. His hands stayed at his not, eyes wide and not knowing what to do. I let go of his neck and smiled at him.

"Thank you Sebastian! I won't do anything stupid!"

I ran out of the gazebo and back into the manor and into my room. I flopped in my bed and laid there, happy to know that I was going to be one step closer to finding my parents and hopefully know why I was abandoned.

The small smile on face faded into a frown.

_Figure out why I was abandoned? Do I want to know?_

I turned on my side, my back facing the dresser and my two hands underneath the pillow lifting my head. I thought of the reason for why I wanted to find my parents and thought it to be because I wanted to know who I was, but only to think of why I was abandoned made me feel strange and placed a heavy feeling in my chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sebastian and I stood in front of London's funeral parlor. It was black and looked to be older than me. The sign on the parlor was slowly decaying as well as the walls and the sign was tilted slightly, about to fall off the screws that held it together.

I looked over at Sebastian, brows furrowed in hesitation.

"Sebastian... Are you _sure _that we're in the right place?"

"I am positive. The young master gains his information from the man inside this funeral parlor."

"He seems to be one creepy bloke..."

The both of us stepped forward to the parlor, Sebastian holding the door open for me as I entered first. I looked around at the lack of visibility of the place and heard creaking sounds coming from around me. I sensed a third person in the parlor, but where they were was a mystery.

"Hello?" I spoke loud enough to be heard only to be met with silence.

A cackle began in the area of my right ear and I turned to see no one standing next to me.

"The butler seems to have brought a curious person hehe~"

I spun around fast enough to notice a man with white hair flowing down his back in front of me and too close for my liking. He grabbed a piece of my curly hair that I left loose due to the wetness still adorning the tresses.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Celesta meet Undertaker-"

"I knew he was a creepy bloke from outside but I didn't think he was a pervert as well."

"And why would you think that m'dear?" Undertaker asked, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"A man shouldn't be so close to a woman he's hardly met."

I glared at him and stepped away from him. I place my slowly growing hair behind my shoulders and continued looking at the man with the top hat.

"You just so happened to be in front of me coffin. I was resting until you came."

"I'm sorry but Sebastian said you might be able to help me..."

The undertaker grew a big smile and turned to face the butler and turned back to me. He took a hand out from under his robes sleeve and placed a long nail against his cheek, giggling like a little girl.

"And why do you think that, m'dear?"

"Because chimera's aren't exactly a secret in ancient history."

**_I am very sorry everyone for not updating sooner. Trust me I've been trying to update this story but then my school decided they wanted to give me extra homework for being at home. Plus college stuff. As of now I am a graduated high school student and about to be a freshman in college! So I'll try to update a lot before college starts in august. I'll also try to update "A New Addition to HOMRA" as well. But please bare with me for now. BYE __**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know it's surprising that I'm updating sooner than expected but I did promise more consistent uploads before I started school again. So... ONWARD_**

**Chapter 5:**

"Because Chimera's aren't exactly a secret in ancient history."

The undertaker's smile grew wider with each word spoken. Undertaker stood in between Sebastian and I, blocking off my path to the butler. I crossed my arms as some form of protection against this mysterious human.

"Now I do believe there is a payment involved for your information~."

"How much do you want?"

"I don't want the queen's money!" The undertaker stood closer to me, a crazed smile on his face. "Please Madame! Give me the gift of true laughter!"

I watched as Undertaker wrapped his arms around himself and giggled like a school girl as he drooled as if in pure ecstasy.

"Laughter?" I turned my head over to look at Sebastian with a questioning look.

"Undertaker takes payments through laughter. He is not jesting."

I turned back to Undertaker as he still giggled to himself. I put my chin on my hand and thought of possible jokes but thought none of them to be good.

"I do physical tricks! How the hell am I supposed to tell you a joke?"

"The butler can always tell me another good joke~."

My brows furrowed. "No I'll give it a shot. Ok... Today at the bank, an old lady asked me to check her balance. So I pushed her over..."

The undertaker stared at me and laughed after a few seconds. I knew it wasn't the best joke, but it made me laugh. Joker told me the Joke a few months after I met everyone to get me comfortable in their presence.

Undertaker finished his laughing spree with a hand on his stomach and more drooling falling down his chin.

"Hehe~ Now, hehe, while I don't condone, hehe, harming old people, that was a really, hehe, good joke~."

I raised my eyebrows in doubt.

_This guy is weirder than I thought..._

"Now... What is it the young lady needs?"

"I know this is a long stretch but do you know two people by the names of Drake Cedar and Naylene Cedar?"

I bit my lip in hope that he would at least know my father's name. I knew that chimera's were a very known creature based off of the books that I read but it didn't mean that creatures born in the present wanted to be known.

"I've known many people in my life but those two were pretty peculiar."

My full attention was directed to him and him only. Sebastian's figure was soon lost in the background of the shop.

"You remember them?"

"They both stopped by 15 years ago to give me something to keep. Told me never to let anyone have it but one person~."

"Who?"

"Their child of course. It seemed really important since they left in a hurry."

"Do you know where they went?"

Undertaker wagged a finger at me, chuckling as well.

"Nah ah~ I cannot tell you more than your payment~"

I groaned in frustration and turned to sit on the closest coffin. With my hands on my knees I held my head in between my hands.

_This stupid undertaker isn't telling me what I want... maybe next time I come back I'll be more careful of what I ask him._

"I'm coming back," I began, my head still in my hands, "I'm coming back and I will make you laugh so hard your insides will burst and turn to mush."

"Hehe~ I like your enthusiasm."

"Let's go Sebastian. We'll come back another time."

I got up from the coffin I was sitting on and walked past Undertaker. As I walked in front of Sebastian a small "See you next time" was heard as the door closed,

"Has he always been like that," I asked Sebastian as we walked to our carriage.

"Regrettably yes. He is not the young master nor I's favorite person. But, his information is trustworthy."

"That must be extremely disappointing."

The carriage was in eye view. The conversation continued as was.

"There is nothing we can do. The young master's predecessors worked with the undertaker and they trusted him to the fullest."

"So you both might as well too."

I sighed as Sebastian held the door open to the carriage and I stepped inside. Snake, being the coachman, waited until Sebastian got inside to move the carriage and soon we were off back to the Phantomhive manor.

The journey back was accompanied in a comfortable silence. I stared out that window in my left as Sebastian say across from me.

_The last known location of my parents was Undertaker's... Which means that he either knows where they went or he doesn't. But I'm pretty sure they told him, otherwise why else would they go to Undertaker's before completely leaving? But they left something with him, for me none the less. Could it be helpful?_

The last memory I had of my parents flashed through my mind.

_"We are so sorry my darling," my mother cried to me, the water from the rain mixing in with her tears._

_"We don't want to do this but we have to. Don't try to find us or you will only get hurt."_

_My father stood next to her, scanning the area for the people they were trying to escape._

_"Naylene we have to go!"_

_"Wait! Please don't find us, sweetie. Change your name as soon as you can. And don't let anyone, **anyone**, destroy your wings. They will be your freedom."_

_"Honey they're coming!"_

_"Goodbye."_

_My mother kissed me in the forehead and my father gave a quick hug goodbye and they ran away, leaving me in an alley. The rain mixing in with my tears as I stood alone in the alley._

I blinked away the dazed look coating my eyes and saw we were arriving at the manor once again. I cleared my throat as we came to a stop in front of the doors.

"You lied you the young master."

I looked at Sebastian across from me and crossed my legs.

"About what?"

"Your name... and when Baron Kelvin found you."

"I never lied about that. I just never told you how long I was on the streets. And, as I recall I did say that Bird was my adoptive last name. Celesta is my name, but when I was with my parents they called me Cel for short, so no one knew my full name because of it."

I uncrossed my legs and opened the door to the carriage and stepped down from it.

"You can tell Ciel about what we found out today, Sebastian. But don't tell him my parents' name."

I walked away leaving Sebastian to stand outside of the carriage. The sound of my parents voices kept fading in the back of my mind as well as their faces. The last memory I had was vague but still surreal.

A crash boomed throughout the manor when I walked in. I followed the sound the to find Mey-rin on the second floor China cabinet.

"Mey-rin?"

"Y-yes!?"

"What happened?"

"I was trying to dust the China, yes I was! And then they fell!"

A sigh escaped my lips while my finger and thumb held he bridge of my nose.

"Mey-rin... you aren't supposed to get them down at once. You grab one, dust it, put it back and then get another. "

"I'm sorry, yes I am!"

A headache was forming faster than I could fly.

"I'll fix it. Why don't you help Bard or Finny for now?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Mey-rin ran away leaving me with the broken dishes spread across the floor.

"Why can't she just think?" I mumbled to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So as of now, it has been a few days since Snake's arrival and they are now officially meeting him. The story will be moving from the manga and part of the movies and I will try to move everything smoothly. Remember that Elizabeth left because of her mother not wanting her to stay at Ciel's for too long so she is not at the manor as of now. She will be back at the manor in the next chapter to tell Ciel that her family and her are going to be on the cruise ship so please don't tell me that that part doesn't make sense.**_

**Chapter 6:**

It had been a measly day since the visit to Undertaker's parlor. After my trip with the butler I had spent most of my day following him. The others wouldn't understand my change in behavior, my lack of attention to the small details as I normally would be. I had gotten somewhat comfortable in the presence of Sebastian.

Everything was at least some what calm and tamed since the murders in the mansion, besides the constant mistakes from the servants. It had taken the week of hiding Snake from the others to finally ave his specially tailored suit to be delivered. Therefore, Snake was officially introduced as the next Phantomhive servant, now totaling the cursed crew to 7. The servants were shocked, the first thing coming to through the door being his snakes and the last thing being himself. They look in fear at the Snakes surrounding them and then looked up at Snake, confusion and fear etched into their faces.

As Snake walked through the door his back was bent in hesitation and fear. Sebastian smack him in the back, ordering him to straighten his posture.

"Hi, I'm Snake. 'Nice to meet you,' says Oscar."

"So it's Oscar?" Finny asked.

"No! 'This one is Snake, and I am Oscar,' says Oscar."

"Snake can understand his Snakes. Each of one them have names but right now isn't the time to be introducing everyone. We have things to do," I spoke up.

"He will be a footman in this household from now on. Please work together," Sebastian spoke.

"Where did you use to work?" Bard asked.

"'The same circus the Celesta worked at,' says Oscar."

The servants looked at me, shock written on their faces as their mouths hung open.

"You used to belong to a circus?!" they screeched.

I sweat dropped, not believing that they were never told that my previous job was at a circus.

"Has Sebastian never told you?"

I looked over to Sebastian who had sighed out of irritation.

"This matter can be discussed after the young master's dinner is prepared."

All of us walked to kitchen to begin the preparations for the young master's dinner. While Sebastian and Bard were preparing the fish portion of the meal, the rest of the servants and I were watching Snake prepare the vegetable portion of the meal. Mey-Rin and Finny were surprised with the efficiency of Snake.

I patted Snake's shoulder and headed over to where Sebastian and Bard were. Sebastian was cutting the fish while Bard stood next to him, watching because he wasn't allowed to touch anything.

"Are you for real about hiring some shady guy like this?" Bard whispered over to Sebastian.

"You know, Bard, I find that very insulting to myself. I was just as much shady as he was when I first arrived," I whispered from behind him causing him to jump slightly at the sudden appearance.

"But you're a girl... You aren't as suspicious looking as he is." He looked behind him as if to check that Snake wasn't listening. "He has scales and snakes."

"No matter who he is," Sebastian began, "if the the young master made the decision I will simply obey."

Bard's face scrunched in confusion. "Couldn't I say the same thing about you, Sebastian?"

"I don't care who he is. However, if he were to bare his fangs at the young master then..."

Sebastian chopped the head off the fish that was in front of him. I swallowed deeply at the thought of my last family being killed. I didn't like it but it was understandable. The same fate that took the others would befall him if he ever tried hurting the young master. But I knew that he would never do that. The lies Ciel told him made him believe the young master was not a bad person. It made me regret my choices all over again. Leaving everyone and not protecting them like I should have been.

I turned towards Bard, the conversation of Snake and I being post-circus members bringing itself back into the fore front of my mind.

"Bard... did Sebastian never tell you guys that I used to work at a circus?"

"He never mentioned anything about it."

"Not even the clothes that I was wearing gave you a clue as to where I was working?"

Bard grabbed his chin in thought, his teeth gripping his cigarette to prevent it from falling. "I thought you were a floozy, if I do say so myself."

My jaw dropped in fury. Bard stepped back in fear as he watched my shorter frame shake in anger.

"You thought I was a harlot?!" I yelled at him. Mey-Rin, Finny and Snake stopped what they were doing and looked over at us, surprised at the words that spilled from my mouth.

"You were dressed pretty scandalous, what else was I supposed to think?!" He raised his hands in defense.

"Bard you are lucky that I'm not taking that cigarette in your mouth and shoving it up your ass!"

"I'm just saying that you didn't look like you were at a circus! Maybe if you weren't dressed like a floozy I wouldn't have thought you were!"

The others in the back looked at Bard in shock. Their eyebrows raised as they realized how much of a hole that he dug himself.

Too angry to process anything, I jumped in the air to knock down Bard only to be stopped by another persons arms wrapped around me.

"Let me go Sebastian! I have to kill him!" I was reaching for Bard as he backed away into the wall. The others stood away from us, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire.

"Bard, I believe you should help the others prepare the vegetables," Sebastian said, a glare in his eyes.

Bard walked over to the others, too scared to see and too sure that neither Sebastian and I wanted his presence around us.

"Why don't you go and prepare the table for the young master. He will be dining in the greenhouse tonight." It wasn't a suggestion and more like a demand.

I left without looking back at the others, knowing that if I turned back to see their faces I would feel guilt and anger well up within me.

I went to the tea room where the young master would be eating his dinner and began preparing the single, circular table. I placed a clean cloth on the table and watched as it smoothly draped down, leaving a little of space left to not fully touch the floor. I placed the goblet of seasonings in the center of the table, adjusting it so it looked up to standard with the rest of the table. The reflection in the golden goblet putting a content smile on my face.

I stood admiring my work as the young master walked in with Sebastian in tow. I looked up and noticed the tired look in his eyes. He walked closer and I pulled out the chair for him. He sat down with a small sigh. While I pulled out the chair for the young master, Sebastian went to get the trolley that contained the food, silverware and tea. He walked in with a fake smile on his face and began serving the young master his tea while I prepared his dish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The servants seem to be getting along with our newest member," Sebastian spoke as he handed the young master a newspaper.

"How he is he?"

"It will take some time to train him... at least he is a fast learner."

I took the empty dish from Sebastian and placed in on the bottom of the trolley, trying too set it down gently against the silver material.

"You're quite good at making people learn though, aren't you?"

**'Get over!? Karnstein hospital makes miracles happen!'**

"Indeed... Well... It's what I was going to say but... when I see the young master dance it appears that my teaching skills only go so far."

I smiled a little at the blunt comment. I continued reading the article from the master.

**'Karnstein Hospital creates a miracle! The departed are rising from death from a mysterious medicine at the Karnstein hospital. Citizens are finding themselves drawn to the hospital who seems to be saving their loved ones from the fate of death.'**

The young master looked up from the paper and at Sebastian who continued standing.

"Is something wrong?"

No. It's nothing."

Ciel went back to reading the strange article. A noise erupted from the main hall that caused Sebastian and I to turn our heads in the direction of the noise. My-Rin seemed to be yelling as an unwelcome guest made their way to the tea room.

"Hey Earl!" Lau yelled as his barged in the room.

Mey-Rin stood behind him, panicking at not being able to control or contain him.

"How are you?"

"Lau?!" Ciel turned in surprise.

"I was aiming for your breakfast but you're done already? What on earth could you... huh? Say... didn't you die recently?" he asked towards Sebastian.

I stood behind the young master, a sweat drop taking its place on my face. The young master grew a tick mark at being blatantly ignored.

"Listen when people are talking to you!"

Lau looked over at the young master. I looked over at Mey-Rin who was still standing by the door way and nodded my head at her. She nodded back and left the room.

"What on earth could you want at this hour? Surely you didn't come all the way here to mooch breakfast off of me..."

Sebastian waltz over to me, who was still standing behind the young master's chair, and whispered for me to get the two new guests dishes. I nodded my head and quickly left to the kitchen. I used the demonic speed to get to outside of the kitchen, just in case the servants had gone back in there, and quickly grabbed the plates and silverware. I sped back to the tea room and placed the dishes in front of Ran Mao and Lau.

Both of them had already been seated, Lau talking to the young master about the hospital that was apparently reviving dead bodies. Sebastian placed the dinner on both of their plates.

"A hospital that revives the dead?" the young master asked. "You mean that thing that was in the newspaper today?"

"Yeah, that," he answered.

"Unfortunately I have no interests in cults-"

"It may not be a cult though."

The young master's attention was brought to the front of his mind. His interest and curiosity taking its peak at the statement made by the asian male. His visible eye narrowed slightly.

"What?"

"Karnstein hospital... they seem to be doing a lot of shopping down at the back docks the Earl has me in charge of." Lau took a bite of the fish after he finished his sentence.

"Drugs?"

Lau swallowed the meat in order to answer the young Earl.

"No... people. They come for foreign slaves illegally quite often but lately the amounts are quite unusual. I highly doubt a hospital could fit so many. Don't they just dispose of them once they are not needed? Not that I really care about that... Isn't it bad for a hospital to be featured like that in Society's News?"

Ciel placed his hand under his chin as if he was bored of the situation. Sebastian and I looked at Lau, disdain over the recent activities taking place in London.

"So you're saying that the hospital is doing illegal experimentations to bring back the dead?" I asked.

"That's right."

"If that's true," Ciel breathed, "then it's an interference with the regular society by an underground power... However, remove the thorns from the rose and you won't hurt your hand." Ciel looked over at Sebastian with an authoritative glint in his eye. "Sebastian, investigate this immediately."

He placed his hand on his cold heart and bowed slightly. "Leave it to me."

"If you don't mind, young master," he glanced at me as he stood up from the chair, "I would like to aid Sebastian in delving deeper into the cause."

He walked over to the window that had a perfect view of the front of the manor. His hand grabbed the center of the window frame as he stood in thought.

"Alright. You may assist Sebastian in the investigation. But I want faster results if it will be the two of you."

"Understood."

_**Alright everyone that is the end of this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you told me that something doesn't make sense because while writing this I realized that some of the time stamps were a bit awkward so I had to change the first chapter of this to suit the timeline. But if you do see something in the timeline that is wrong please write a review or something because I don't normally write things down and because of that it causes me to forget just a little bit faster than other times. I will try to update these chapters sooner but no promises this time because I'm still searching for a job and a job where I live is very difficult because everyone is basically poor in my city. But I have the manga and the movie of the Luxury Arc/Book of Atlantic so hopefully this comes out smoother than I expect. I will also try to update my other story as well but for not I think I'll be focusing on this one just because there is more to write for this one. AND LASTLY Sebastian and Celesta's relationship will be growing from this point on so continue reading for that. Have a good day and BYE ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Is it really necessary for us to dress like this? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just go in and find what we need and get out?"

I faced Sebastian with an irked look. The attire that I was forced to wear by him consisted of an uncomfortable black peasant dress that had small ruffles on the shoulders of the sleeves. An apron as long as my body was worn as an extra layer. An armband that held the hospital cross was tied around my arm and the oddly shaped hat was placed on my untamed curly hair. The black heels that came with the outfit making my feet feel uncomfortable with the lack of ventilation my other shoes provided.

Sebastian stood in front of me in better attire. His face was framed with glasses while his hair was slightly parted differently. He wore the same dress pants and dress shirt that he always wore but with the difference of a doctor's coat replacing the suit jacket. On his hands were black gloves instead of white.

Sebastian faced me with a smug coating his features. He was teasing me with his eyes over my discomfited position. I glared at him as he fixed his glove.

"It is very much necessary. We will not be able to get any information without being direct."

"It shouldn't be considered discreet if we're just waltzing in there. What if someone sees us in a few days and recognizes us?"

"That is where you will use you will create an illusion and make them think they are seeing something that they are really not," he said matter-of-factly.

I sighed in defeat. I wasn't a big fan of the plan but I did trust Sebastian's judgement for this case. I would follow along with his actions without question.

"Are you ready to leave, my assistant?"

I grabbed his arm as we looked at each other. Sebastian giving me a closed-eye smirk while I raised my brows in anticipation. My stomach doing summersaults out of fear. I pushed the fear aside, my complete and utter attention on the task at hand. Without a moment more of hesitation I answered.

"Of course, doctor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sebastian and I both ran there seeing as if I flew I would have shown up much later than time allowed.

We walked up to the front doors of Karnstein Hospital and walked in. No one suspected anything as we walked in and passed the main waiting room of the hospital. We walked into different rooms, each holding the sick beds with little to no nurses or doctors. Syringes and cups littered the tables that were situated next to the beds. Everything seemed dreary and the atmosphere dark. The whole hospital smelled of death and sickness. While searching on the surface of things, Sebastian and I found nothing of the unusual while searching the first floor of the hospital.

"Do you think this hospital has a basement?" I whispered.

"I would only suspect that it should. How else would the doctors be able to do illegal experiments?" It was a rhetorical question but I still knew he was right.

I walked in front of Sebastian, leading the way to where I felt the entrance to a basement could be. He followed quietly, not a single word of protest for the choice of direction.

As we walked, the nurses and very few doctors that were there were running around tending to people or collecting items requested of them. We came upon an old door at the end of a hallway that was dark and barely lit. Its wood was marked and splinters were scattered around the edges of the door. The handle was cold as I placed my hand upon it. I looked down and noticed the key hole.

"It needs a key..." I muttered. I turned around and faced Sebastian.

His hand was placed on his chin in thought. Humming as he thought of what to do next.

"We will need to talk to someone. Preferably a nurse..."

"Why a nurse?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"If we were to ask a doctor they will most likely become suspicious. We cannot risk being exposed."

There was something in me that was against talking to someone, let alone a nurse. It made me feel a bitter bubbly feeling in my stomach.

"We are not seducing," I began, and memory of Sebastian in Beast's tent playing in my head as I remembered the sounds he made her make. "I will use my powers the best that I can but I will not have my supposed mate flirting with another woman."

He smirked at the statement, smug about me verbally stating that he was my mate. I huffed and walked away in search of a nurse that was alone. A lone maid was by herself on the second floor of the building, fixing the bedding of the hospital beds and not noticing that Sebastian and I were walking in.

I walked behind her, Sebastian still by the stairs, and cleared my throat. She turned around with small jump and placed a dainty hand to her heart.

"Hello! Blimey, you scared me!"

I grabbed her shoulder in faux worry. "I'm sorry," I said in a fake accent. "I must have scared your knickers off."

Her eyes widened at the choice of language. "No, it's quite alright. Was there something that you wanted?"

"Actually, there is something that I need you to help me with..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was very interesting to watch..." Sebastian said as we stood outside of the hospital, our orders of getting information competed.

Sebastian and I had finally managed to get the information that we needed. An awkward pledge that allowed us into what was known as the "Aurora Society" meeting. The nurse that we found was very helpful. Though the task to get the deed done was not very helpful. To prevent Sebastian from seducing her I had to manipulate her mind into thinking that Sebastian was flirting with her. Standing off to the side and watching my work made the atmosphere cloud with awkwardness as I stood there watching. Sebastian snickered to himself at my uneasiness but said nothing as we got information without having to do anything.

She handed us the key to the basement. It was a dark and secluded place. The room wasn't as moldy as a basement normally is, but it was creepy and dark. The lanterns on the walls were dimly lit and the small amount of leaks trailing down the walls made the atmosphere even darker. The nurse had come with us thinking that we were one of the top-notch doctor and nurse and allowed us to roam around, her eyes still on Sebastian.

There were glass jars placed on shelves right next to the staircase. Each one held a different human organ but stayed consistent in the category.

Shaking my head of the recent activities I followed Sebastian to a place where we could begin running without causing too much attention to be drawn to us.

As we ran back the images of the basement and the previous events littered the fore front of my mind. I noticed a carriage in front of the mansion, the person inside yelling from the window. Lady Elizabeth was dangling her torso out of her body as she waved and yelled. The window to the headmaster's study was partly open as he looked out the window. I noticed a small blush that coated his cheeks.

Sebastian jumped up to the window as the young master turned his back. I flew up to the window and stayed in the air, the lack of space next to Sebastian causing me to stay behind him.

"What are you grinning for?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

The Ear jumped away in fright, his face mixed with embarrassment and anger.

"Don't surprise like that! And what's with that outfit?!"

"Well as they say, 'Do as the Romans do.'"

"Moreover, we have information, Ciel."

"Well, what are you dawdling out there for? Come inside."

Sebastian stepped out of the way. It gave me ample space to crouch on the ledge and put my wings away before stepping inside of the room. The young master sat at his desk and Sebastian and I stood facing him. Sebastian took out his clipboard and began looking at the information that we gathered. He had taken it with him to make our roles seem more believable.

"It seems," I began, "it seems that the upper-rank doctors of Karnstein hospital, including the director Ryan Stoker, have opened an association called the "Aurora Society." According to one of the nurses the society holds presentations form their successful experiments and takes donations from wealthy nobles. The Aurora Society is a secret association that goes by the motto 'The complete salvation of mankind through medicine' and has been confirmed that they do illegal experiments within the hospital daily."

"There was no sign of slaves inside the hospital and there was nothing pertaining to human experiments or the revival of the dead."

"It couldn't get any fishier than this, hmm?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. I'm sure there is some definite clue to be found in this "Aurora Society."

"When is there next meeting?"

"April 17th. The location is on a passenger ship departing from the southampton port," I answered.

The young master scoffed. He closed his eye in distain. "Hmph. Meeting on a ship... sounds like something nobles would... hmm? April 17th?"

Ciel's eye widened, causing me to raise a brow in question. He stood up from his chair suddenly and roughly planted his hands on the desk.

"What is the name of that boat?!"

Sebastian looked down at the paper attached to the clipboard. "The Blue Star Lines Luxury Ship..."

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong, Ciel?"

"Elizabeth and her family will be on that ship... I told her that I wouldn't be able to attend because of business. I don't know what I will tell her if she sees me there..."

I placed my hand on my chin in thought. "Maybe you could tell her that you wanted to surprise her?"

"Hmm. That is the most reasonable explanation that I could give Lizzie..."

"Then it's settled. She won't hate you just because you wanted to surprise her. If anything she will be even happier that you decided to show up for her honor," I mocked, placing a hand on my heart and bowing slightly to show my exaggeration.

The Earl narrowed his eye, the dislike for being mocked clear as day. I chuckled as I watched his reaction.

"But on a serious note, young master," I continued, "there is a pledge that must be done before we can enter the meeting."

"What are you going on about?"

"I mean, like any other secret association, there is the secret password to get into this meeting. Only the members know it..."

"And what is the secret word to get in?"

My face contorted into one of disgust. "It isn't a word, young master. It's more like lie sad alongside a stupid pose..."

"And how do you know about this?"

"The nurse squealed like a little pig," I said.

The young Earl sighed, his features becoming more tired as he stood behind his desk.

"We'll carry on with this tomorrow. My head is starting to bother me. Sebastian, prepare some tea for me. Celesta, I would like something sweet."

"Yes, my lord."

"Of course."

We left Ciel's study, still in our hospital attire. The Aurora Society seemed stranger than the circus. We kidnapped children and kill police officers. We weren't reviving the dead or giving false hope. I knew that I had no right to compare the Aurora Society's activities with the circus' but there was something deep down inside of my gut telling me that it was worse than what we did to those children.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I am genuinely surprised that I have consistently update the last two chapters and this one because, obviously, I haven't done that in a long tim. Especially with my other stories it is very known that I cannot update consistently for the life of me. But **_**_nonetheless, I have always provided and I am glad to provide you entertainment even if it is for a short amount of time. Another note, I have searched for facts about how servants ate and slept while their masters and such were in the first class area and whatever I put in this story is what many people believe happened. Plus I don't trust some sources so let's hope, for the sake of this story, that they were somewhat right. So, with that said, put your hands and feet inside the vehicle, and prepare for the Book of Atlantic..._**

**Chapter 8:**

This would be the second time in my life that I would be on a ship. My heart was racing in fear for the unknown. The ocean scared me slightly because I didn't know what was down there. Let alone it was a vast stretch of water that made a person feel like they were going to fall off the edge if they weren't careful.

The Phantomhive household all readied themselves on the morning of the 17th. The luggage was already packed the previous day but was still in need of being placed on the carriage that was taking us to the boat.

Sebastian stood next to me as we waited for the young master to leave the manor. The other servants were talking excitedly with the luggage in their grasps.

"I can't believe we're going to be on a ship. I heard that it's supposedly huge while flying through London one day."

"It is something the humans have miraculously accomplished on their own."

I nodded my head in slight agreement. Humans had the tendency to destroy most of the things they touched, so creating them was always a surprise to me.

The young Earl finally walked out of the manor, his cane in his right hand and his authoritative persona seeping into the air as he walked.

Each of the servants sat in the servants carriage while the young master, Sebastian and I rode in one by ourselves. Snake drove leaving Tanaka to stay with the others and sip his tea with them. Like always they were energetic and ready for what the day would bring them. I was extremely nervous over the whole ordeal. The boat was schedule to leave at 10 in the morning leaving me no time relax before we went on our way.

As the three of us sat in the front of the carriage, the servants continued to excitedly talk of the ship that we would be staying on for the next few days or so.

"The young master is so lucky, yes he is! Being able to go on a luxury cruise!"

"Yeah. What I'd do to be able to go on a luxury liner..."

"Someday the young master will take us! I just know it Mey-Rin!"

I looked over at the young master. He face away from Sebastian and I and watched the outside world. I looked through the same window that he was and noticed the green shrubs from the plains. The sky was covered in small amounts of clouds, giving the average person slight coverage from the sun. I looked back at the young master and opened my mouth to begin a small conversation.

"The other servants seem to be excited, young master."

"Yes, it would seem that way."

"It was awfully nice of you to let them bid us farewell."

"Hmm..."

Knowing that the conversation was going nowhere, I stopped talking. The silence was comfortable after a few minutes and I went back to staring outside of the window. The scenery looked nice and reminded me of the day I agreed to live with the young master. Albeit not too long ago, but it was still a day that I thought about every once in a while. Many questions formed in my mind more times than not, forcing me to wonder what would happen if I was killed too. I was too lucky that day, for many reasons.

We entered London and made our way to the Southampton Port where the ship would be leaving. It was slightly crowded as many carriages made there way passed the crowd of people gathering around the large ship. Some were heard yelling their farewells to those already one the ship and others were bidding goodbye on the ground. Many people were crying over how happy they were of being on a ship like the Campania while other, mainly the rich, looked like they were used to such luxuries.

Our carriage stopped, not being able to move further ahead. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage first, and I second. He grabbed my hand and allowed me to stabilize myself on the ground before making sure the young master was safely out of the carriage. The other servants left their carriage and began looking around, their mouths dropped at the sight of the ship.

"So this is the Campania!" Finny exclaimed.

I looked around and spotted other carriages having people take their suitcases. I never knew that other people cared for a strangers luggage, I never knew there was a job like it.

A man walked over to ou carriage and Sebastian and I turned to face him. He stood at the back of the carriage and Sebastian handed him what looked like note or a key with a small paper attached to it.

"Please take these to first class suite A66."

"Certainly," he answered.

We turned towards the others and watched them as they bounced where they stood. Sebastian shook his head slightly, not liking the public display.

"Mr. Snake is so lucky that he gets to go with the young master!" Finny said.

"It is the Footman's job to accompany the master on his outings," Sebastian stated. He turned towards the servants, a serious and cold look on his face. "Please do your jobs properly while we are gone."

"Yes sir!" the three stooges saluted. Tanaka "ho ho'd" while holding his cup of tea.

"Well then," the young master spoke as he began walking on the plank that led to the inside of the ship, "we're off."

Sebastian, Ciel, Snake and I turned and face the remaining servants as the wind blew. It almost sent me off of my feet, but I balanced myself on the railings.

"ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING, PLEASE MAKE HASTE! WE WILL SET SAIL SOON!" A booming voice spoke above the already loud crowd causing those who were no where near the ship to panic as they ran to the planks that led inside.

Before I turned to join the child and his servants I noticed Mey-Rin being harassed by the male passengers. I quickly looked behind me to see if the young master or Sebastian had noticed the interaction between the stranger and their maid only to see them already inside.

"Ma'am, we need to pull the boards up."

"Oh, I apologize."

I rushed in after the others and soon found them walking to the closest stairs they could find. I walked silently behind them, in awe at the extravagant decoration and the structure of the hallway. Stepping onto the the main deck, I could see others wondering around in amazement. The sky looked beautiful and the air was nice and cool. Although the main deck was only brown and didn't hold a lot of glamorous details, it still looked up to its reputation.

All four of us stood at the edge of the deck, the bars blocking our pathway to our downfall. The other servants looked up at us and waved happily, not one sad face among them. Bard smirked with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Mey-Rin held her cloak as she waved and Finny waved both his hands as he yelled the loudest. Tanaka stood in the back of it all, just visible enough to be seen waving goodbye as well. I smiled a little at the three stooges and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Sebastian eyed me and displayed a small smile that was only noticeable to me.

"Ciel!" A voice yelled from afar.

We turned our attention to the sound of the voice and noticed the young lady and what seemed to be her family. They had scowls on their faces as they walked closer, the only person not scowling being the lady herself.

The young master looked towards her and his face turned slightly nervous. Lady Elizabeth began tearing up, her fists scrunched against her chest as she looked at Ciel. Snake looked questioningly at the interaction while Sebastian chuckled. I stood there, a small smile on my face. Ciel waved his right hand at the lady, chuckling awkwardly.

"I... I thought I'd surprise you," he said.

Not a moment later did the child attach herself to the young master, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him with an iron grip.

"Even though you said you couldn't come! I'm so happy!"

"Elizabeth!" the elder woman spoke. "Please do not display such indecent behavior in public!

Her hair was grey, a sign of aging and she wore deep a purple dress with a a shade of lavender as well. It didn't suit my tastes, but it looked better than the other dresses that I was noticing around the first class deck. It wasn't too hard to guess that she was Lady Elizabeth's mother.

"That's right, Lizzy," said the man in the red. He looked like he was barely a young adult around late teens. The other man looked to be on the verge of elderly with the wrinkles on his face and the blonde hair that was slowly turning grey. His suit was a pasty beige and he stood the farthest away from the others. "Moreover," he turned an accusatory finger at the young Earl, face red with anger.

"I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law, ok! So let go of her already!"

The thirteen year old sighed, already tired of the human interaction that was forced upon him.

"You're not still on about that, are you brother?" Elizabeth said.

The older man moved closer to Ciel while Elizabeth was distracted and glared at him. Ciel grew more anxious as he shrunk back, not knowing what was happening or why it was happening. I could feel the anxiety radiating from him.

"M-Marquis Midford! I haven't seen you in a while..." His glare intensified. I grew worried over what the man was going to do to Ciel and clenched my fist, ready to defend the child should anything happen. Before I could get the man away from Ciel, a manly squeal erupted from his chest he hugged Ciel with delight in his eyes.

"Dear!" His wife shouted.

"Father that's not fair! I want to hug him too!"

"Stop it!" The woman yelled.

She grabbed her husband by the scruff if his neck and scolded him for his indecent public display of affection. Once she was done she turned to Sebastian, her glare worsening at the sight.

"And you, you are still as indecent as I remember. Comb your hair back, you look like a woman!"

A comb appeared in her hand and she combed Sebastian's hair back as well as Snakes.

"Who is the new gentleman?"

"He is my Footman."

"And who is she?"

She turned towards me, her eyes calculative and wary.

"She is my head maid."

I smiled at the older woman and hoped that my laid down curly hair wouldn't be a problem for her.

"I don't like that your hair is short. And your hair isn't put up like a lady should."

"I apologize, madame, but I have no object to tie it back."

"And your hair is in your face. How can you see?"

My hair was parted down the middle, allowing my bangs to cover both side of my face. My hair stopped at my eyes, but it almost covered them every time I moved.

"Honestly Earl, you need to take better care of your servants."

I felt offended over her judgement of my hair. I took pride in it. It was different from everyone else's boring straight and thin hair so I didn't feel the need to tie it up if I didn't want to.

"Shall we talk some more over lunch, Marchioness?" Ciel suggested.

"I am feeling quite famished."

Not another word was said as the group made their way to the first class dining hall. No one other than the marchioness' daughter was talking. Her voice alone filled the space of quietness with her excitement. I was growing irritated at the nonstop blabbering that was flowing from her mouth.

My hands fidgeted in front of me with the urge to duct tape her mouth shut. But knowing that I would only tarnish the Phantomhive name with my actions I threw the thought out and continued to walk behind Sebastian with Snake following in closely behind me.

We sat down at an empty table a few moments later with us three servants standing behind our master.

I noticed Snake in the corner of my eyes, rubbing the back of his with pain as we stood.

"Will you really be staying with us for three whole weeks, Ciel?!"

"Yes."

"we've never been together for so long before! Escort me to the dinner party, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Okay."

Elizabeth's brother turned towards the young master with a red face. He was angry and jealous over his sister's choice of who would take her to a dinner.

I cough a little in my hand, almost laughing at the jealousy the eldest Midford sibling had. Sebastian snickered next to me as well, noticing the humorous atmosphere created by the excited blonde.

"It should be alright, young master," Sebastian spoke. "The gathering won't be until the night of the 19th."

"That allows you enough time to take a rest from work, doesn't it young master?" I said.

Ciel sighed and slumped in his chair, placing his head on his right hand like he always does when he's tired of something.

"I guess it's okay..."

Sebastian and I smiled at the young master, Sebastian's being more of a mocking one. There was nothing much else to do besides watch the other ship passengers and wait for the young master's next orders. The quiet, save for Elizabeth, was comfortable and relaxing. Snake continued rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks slightly dusted in pink over the new hairstyle that he was forced to wear. I shifted my position from the right side of Sebastian and made my way into the middle of the two male servants. I tapped my elbow against Snake's side and raised my eyebrows in an indignation to stop. He lowered his hand, cheeks ablaze over his embarrassment.

"Snake, Celesta," Ciel called. Our attention turned from each other to the Earl. "You will not be needed for some time. Go and enjoy yourselves until I require your assistance."

"But-"

"That's an order."

We nodded our heads and I bowed slightly, Snake hesitantly following my lead.

"Sebastian will find you should I need something from one of you."

"Understood," I replied.

I grabbed Snakes upper arm and walked him out of the first class dining hall and walked up to the top deck. The air smelled of salt and fish waste but it also smelt crisp as the wind from the ships movement lashed at our faces. My hair smacked my face as I turned away from the direction of the wind.

"What do you want to do Snake? There should be an area for servants and there should also be an area for anyone that isn't first class. I would like to see those areas instead being around these stuffy snobs."

Snake shrugged his shoulders, not talking since he didn't have his snakes near him. I sighed in disappointment. I knew he wouldn't say much without the company of his snakes, but there was still hope that he would say something.

"Are you hungry?" He shook his head no.

I turned and looked around for anything that would catch my interest. The passengers walking around all seemed to dress the same based on their class. The rich dressed in ugly clothing, women in ugly, ruffly dresses while the men just dressed in tuxes and suits. Second class seemed to be dressed in similar attire, except not so obvious to the eyes. The women wore dressed that weren't as ruffled and showy in color while the men wore every day trousers with a nice shirt. The other passengers, that weren't defined by class, just wore whatever that wanted. Slacks and a loose jacket or the lack of a corset where most upper class women thought it was necessary to wear one.

Upon noticing the attire of each passenger I noticed a strange male walking with a bowler hat. His hand seemed to holding it down, shielding his face from prying eyes like mine. He stopped walking and looked in my direction. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The pit of my stomach was sinking slightly as I noticed the unnatural color of his eyes. They were a mixture of dark and light green. I knew that he wasn't human based off of his eyes alone.

My first urge was to go to Sebastian but I knew that Snake would have been worried. He knew nothing of the paranormal world and I couldn't launch him into something so scary.

The man with the green eyes continued looking at me and smirked. He winked before leaving into an unknown area of the ship.

"Let's just go to the saloon..."

_**Happy October month everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will update the next chapter soon but until then BYE ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

That night the young master was put to bed by Sebastian and I. Nothing else was talked about beside the meeting that would take place three nights from now.

I stepped out onto the main deck of the ship, the night sky aligned with stars. The pollution of the city no longer having its affects on drowning the stars out. It looked so beautiful. The air was less intense in the center of the deck but it still hit my face nonetheless. The stars look even more bright than on most days and it gave me a relaxed feeling in my limbs. No worries for even a few seconds.

No thoughts of my lost parents. No thoughts of my mate, who I started appreciating more over the month before the ship set sailed and no more nightmares of the family that I once lost. It was peaceful.

I looked around me, making sure there was no passenger left on the deck in sight and only spotted a few drunk men. They were too far to notice anything. I headed to the poop deck where there would be no one to interfere with my plans. I grabbed the railing and felt the cold metal underneath my fingers. I couldn't manage to be cold even if I wanted to, the demon and chimera inside of me taking over more by the day.

I brought out my wings, both lumps of feathers still down at my sides and I prepared myself for flight. I grabbed the railing even hard and stood on top of it, bending my legs so I don't fall back or forward. The power of the wind became even rougher as I got higher and almost shook me away. I used my demonic strength to keep me upright.

Without a moment of hesitation I brought my wings out and was thrown into the air. I flapped higher until I saw the majority of the ship moving slowly away. it felt good to stretch my wings again. The entire month leading up to this moment held little opportunities for my daily flight.

I circled the ship for what felt like an eternity and soon my wings grew tired. Nothing but the air hitting my face and the chilly wind caught my attention, making it a peaceful night.

I looked down beneath me and spotted the demonic butler. He stood with his head facing me, his posture still as stiff as ever. I knew he wanted me back down at the ship. I flew back down, my wings slightly tucked in to my side so I have a smoother time landing.

I spread my wings a tiny inch to smooth the landing and planted myself into Sebastian, slightly crashing into him as my speed carried me further.

"That could have been a smoother landing," he said, his hands on my elbows to help steady my footing.

"It was either crash and destroy this beautiful face you _oh so love _or land safely in your _loving _arms."

Sebastian chuckles at my use of words. We had gotten closer this past month, an accomplishment he couldn't help but smirk at me every time for. I had grown warmer towards him and I didn't mind. Our friendship had grown more. He wasn't completely emotionless and he wasn't completely uncaring. It was others that he found unworthy of his attention that he gave no second glances to.

Though it did still seem strange. Bearing his mark even though it had never been on my skin before...

"What a way with words you have, my darling." My wings shivered and began slowly aching because of the cold. "I would feel better if you didn't use your wings for the rest of the trip. It will be unbearably cold in the coming days."

"It's strange, Sebastian. I can't feel cold but my wings still feel cold. Is it because I'm technically half alive and the only part that can actually feel human are my wings?"

"I'm not sure, my pet."

I shed my wings and felt the aching slowly subside, the coldness no longer taking its toll on my extra limbs.

"So, what shall we do now, butler?"

"The young master has fallen asleep as well as your friend. It is just you and I tonight."

His eyes flashed fuchsia for a split second. "No funny thoughts, Demon."

He chuckled as he smirked, his eyes closing and opening once he stopped.

"What would you like to do darling?"

I placed m hand on my chin and placed my weight on one leg. "I'm not sure what we _can _do. Everything is either closed or too irrelevant. Not to mention the Association we're supposed to be keeping an eye on. We aren't even sure who the hell is in the damn association."

I brought my arm down and held myself while Sebastian brought his hand to his chin in thought. A few seconds later he tapped his open palm with his closed fist.

"We'll investigate the ship for anything suspicious."

"And what if there isn't anything suspicious, Sebastian?"

"We shall wait for the night of the meeting than."

"Hmm..." I stood closer to his torso and placed my face into his chest. He made no movement to hug me but I was fine with that. I didn't really want to be hugged.

"How is it that you smell so nice?" I asked, slightly dazed by the smell of apples and tea.

"Maybe it is because of your infatuation with me..."

My eyes raised to meet his. I jokingly glared at him while he smirked with his eyes closed.

"Alright demon, let's go. You've earned enough of my graceful presence tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three nights passed by in flurry. There was nothing suspicious to be seen. The passengers talked like normal, each person having their own fun.

The young master left his room and met with the Midfords, Elizabeth the most excited about seeing him three days in a row. It was refreshing seeing the young master somewhat happy after all of the things he went through.

"Oh Ciel! You look so cute today!"

Elizabeth hugged Ciel to death, causing him to grow slightly pale over the lack of oxygen.

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth!" her mother yelled, "that is no way for a lady to act!"

"Yes, mother."

The next few hours of the day went by in blur. The young master was dragged around by the young lady as he tried to catch his breath. Sebastian and I tailed them as they continued moving on the whims of Elizabeth. She scurried with Ciel in her grip, going to every attraction that caught her eye. It was amusing watching the young master suffer as well as have fun.

It didn't take long for the night to fall upon the ship. We headed to the first class lounge in preparation for the dinner party and the Aurora Society meeting. Sebastian and I looked around, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

Sebastian leaned in next to me while the young master and the young lady were together.

"Look at the glasses the waiters are carrying."

I looked closely at the different drinks the waiters carried and noticed the lack of substance that some of the waiters had. Some of the guests were grabbing the empty ones, causing confusion to form.

"Why do the waiters have empty glasses? Is that some sort of signal?"

"It seems t be the signal for their meeting..."

"An empty glass? Why would they use an empty glass? Doesn't that make it obvious that there's something going on?"

We walked to the young master while he was catching his breath. Snake stood behind us, confused by the festivities surrounding us.

Sebastian grabbed a plate of food from a waiter and held it up to the young master. He was sweating slightly and heaving from the running.

"Nobles really don't do anything besides gather all day and talk about irrelevant things like what families did this or that... It feels stupid to abandon work for this..."

"Well then, will you accept the marchioness' invitation to give you an introduction to fencing?" Sebastian asked, platter still held out for the young master to take.

"Are you not going to let me see the statue of liberty at all?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"Young master," I said, as Sebastian and I leaned in closer to the child's ears, "the meeting is tonight."

"It seems the signal for the opening of the Aurora Society's meeting is a waiter carrying empty glasses. The attendees take one and go to the meeting place."

"Don't let your eyes off of the waiter."

We looked around at some of the guests that had grabbed an empty glass. As I saw one person going down a hallway noticed the whispers surrounding us.

"_Did you see that skin..."_

_"It looks like Snake's skin, doesn't it?"_

_"When did this place turn into a freak show?"_

_"I think her heard you."_

Snake looked dejectedly at the ground. The young master walked over to his, Sebastian and I in tow.

"You aren't used to crowds?"

"'I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too,' says Dan."

"So what?" Snake looked up, confused by the two simple words spoke by the young master. "You're another person so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides," he continued, "I am free to be with whomever I want. No one has the right to say anything otherwise."

He took a bite from the plate of food while Sebastian and I stood beside Snake.

"That's right," Sebastian said, placing a hand on Snake's shoulder, "Right now you're the Footman of a distinguished nobles family. So straighten up and have some confidence." Snake blushed while trying to fix his posture, Sebastian's hand hitting his back for assurance.

"But it's also not about title as well, Snake. Think of it this way, if I only looked at you the one some of these people did, would I have ever been your friend? They're too judgmental for their kind to notice how much of a great person you are. And I wouldn't have you any other way Snake."

I kissed him on the cheek, not caring if the others would dislike my certain display of affection for my family. I looked over at Sebastian who had an irked look on his face. He was smiling with his eyes closed, a little piece of his smile twitching.

"Don't get upset Sebastian," I said, a deadpanned expression taking its place.

Sebastian suddenly looked over to the stairs of the dining hall. He urgently moved the young master and I to the direction of a man who had grabbed an empty glass.

"We'll follow him," Ciel said, not giving a second glance behind him.

Ciel handed his plate to Snake and and ordered him to eat the remaining of the plate. While running with Sebastian and Ciel, I almost lost my footing because of the lack of space the maids attire had on my legs.

"What about the disguises, young master?" I asked.

"We'll put them on once we find the room that is holding the meeting. Until then, don't lose him!"

We had stopped running in favor of being quiet behind it. It may have only taken a minute to reach him but the young Earl was breathing heavily after the little jog.

I turned my head to Sebastian and noted the extra lengthy hair. We stopped at the end of a hallway and Sebastain gave Ciel and I wigs, with the exception of a different bandage for Ciel's eye. Ciel had a blond wig that reached his shoulders while I had ginger wig that reach a little past my shoulders, the tresses straight.

"What are you planning to do with a wig?" Ciel asked. "The maid uniform makes you oddly suspicious."

"I highly recommend that you face the other way, young master."

As I grabbed the hem of my dress the young master began blushing and immediately turned away. We heard one of the waiters outside of the doors the man with the empty glass was at.

"Would you like some _completely purified water? _It's 30 pounds."

I looked away from the men and faced Sebastian, my hand outstretched.

"Sebastian, do you have it?"

"Of course."

He brought the fancy dress out of thin air. I wasn't surprised by now seeing as how he always loved to show off.

"I'll have some," the man with the empty glass said.

I grabbed the dark blue dress and quickly stripped from my maids attire in front of Sebastian and traded it for the blue dress. The only thing that remained on me from the previous outfit being the corset.

"That's quite an extravagant price for water," the Earl said, facing the men.

Sebastian tugged the laces of the dress as fast as he demonic hands could and in seconds I was ready

"You can turn around now."

Ciel turned around, the blush still present on his face. I threw the maid attire into on of the empty rooms along the hallway and walked back to the child and demon.

"If something like 'Purified Water' costs that much, then that means whoever can't afford it won't be allowed in. Though that's idiotic, in my opinion."

Ciel took one last look towards the two men guarding the door with water. "Let's go."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's jacket before he could get any further.

"Please wait."

"He's right. Remember two weeks ago the information that Sebastian and I got. The Society has a specific greeting they go by. If you don't remember it than we won't be able to stay."

"What is it?"

"The Phoenix Dance."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Horror struck his face as he stepped back into the wall.

"I can't believe it! Do I really have to do that?!"

Sebastian's face grew darker. "If you can't than we will be forced to leave immediately. So please do not hesitate under any circumstances."

"We only have one chance to do this."

"Alright. Let's go."

The two men walked ahead of me, Sebastian holding glasses that he, once again, brought from thin air. The doormen filled the glasses with water and opened the door, bowing and acknowledging us.

The room was surrounded by doctors and nobles, each wearing something more fancier and uglier than the last. The women wore ruffly dresses that showed off their shoulders while each of the men's suit was tailored. The women held their fans to their faces, laughing with pompous giggles and smug looks. I held back a disgusted look as three of us stopped midway in.

A heel clicked in front of us as I turned towards the man who made the noise. His blonde hair was combed to the side and his mustache matched the color perfectly. He held his glass of "Purified Water" in his hand as he stared down at the young master, distrust in his eyes. I even noticed the pin he was wearing on his breast pocket.

"Is this your first visit to the Society?" he asked, his voice just as pompous as his poorly combed hair.

The Earl looked behind at Sebastian and I, hesitation in eyes, but an unmistakable order as well.

He turned back to the man, shaky confidence in his words.

"Th-The complete flame in our chests... shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are..."

The three of us stood tall, our "Phoenix" poses causing some of the guests to turn their heads in our direction. The man in front of us stared us down as we stood with one leg in the air and our hands crooked with our arms up. Hope was building inside of me, hope that we wouldn't be seen as fake supporters for this so called society.

"Welcome to the Aurora Society!" the man standing in front os us welcomed. He also stood in the Phoenix pose. "These are your membership badges, be sure to wear them with pride."

He handed the three of us pins that resembled his. It was a shiny gold, one that only the richest of humans could afford. It was polished neatly, showing the reflection of the person that looked into it.

Sebastian handed me my pin and pinned the young master's on for him. The young master faced away from the man, his face burning with embarrassment. The man walked away from us as Sebastian finished putting on the young masters pin, a smile on his face. My pin rested on my left breast, similar to the males attending the dinner.

"I'm not doing that ever again..." he said, his face low.

"You won't have to. Unless the queen wants us investigating something similar to this and they too have a strange greeting..." I said, a smile displayed on my face.

Ciel's face contorted into one of unamused, face still as red as it could be.

While Ciel was glaring at me, a cackling laugh was heard getting closer to us. It sounded familiar but the person attached to the laugh kept escaping my mind. Ciel heard the laugh as well and turned alongside me to see the culprit behind the laugh. Our eyes widened upon seeing the Undertaker.

"That was the best! HEEHEEHEE! To think that'd you'd ever doing something like that!" He grabbed himself and bent down, exaggerating the plethora of happiness the scene gave him.

"Undertaker?!"

"Saying 'The Phoenix' with such a serious face!" He shook with laughter as the Earl grew furious over being mocked.

"You bastard!"

"Now now, young master," Sebastian said, trying to calm the child.

"What are you doing here, Undertaker? Shouldn't you be at your parlor kissing dead bodies?" I asked.

"Since you so nicely asked, my job. The hospital is a regular customer of mine~" The Undertaker had stopped laughing, giving him an opportunity to speak clearly.

"I'm interested this Society's activities. I'm investigating the illegal experimentation going on here. Do you know anything about the revival of the dead?"

The undertaker placed his nail at the edge of his mouth, smiling and drooling from the high of his amusement.

"Just a second. If you want information then I want my compensation. Let's see... How about you do that pose once more."

"But you were just laughing... and for a minute straight," I spoke.

Before the Undertaker could answer a loud "We are Phoenixes" were heard from the entrance of the room. We all looked over to see a blonde dressed in a fine suit, ruffles adorning the neckline and the wrists. Instead of his knee being bent, however, it was kicked out straight and his arm flourished to the side.

"Sorry I arranged to pose in my own style."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian, fear and disgust on his face. "What is the Viscount of Druitt doing here?!"

"Come to think of it, he did have a doctor's license."

"Who is he?" I asked, clearly missing the reason as to why the young master and Sebastian were not so happy upon seeing his face.

"No one you needn't concern yourself with," he said.

"Seeing as how he looks like he's on his way here I'd say otherwise."

The druitt's smile grew upon looking at us. "Oh my, are you newcomers?"

I stood next to Sebastian as Ciel hid behind his back. Not missing a bit, Sebastian answered.

"Yes. We saw the article in the newspaper."

The Viscount sighed and placed his hand exasperatedly to his head. "Madame Samuel's light-lipidness is quite troublesome. To think she'd leak our secrets so easily..."

Ciel's head poked out a little from Sebastian's back. The Viscount saw his little head poking from the back of Sebastian and maneuvered his head to see. He bent down upon looking at his face more.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"This is our first time here, I'm sure you're mistaking him for someone else," I said, only to be ignored.

"But how could I forget such a beautiful boy? Ah, but what a pitiful bandage you have..." He stroked the child's face causing Ciel to tense.

"My father said that if I come here they could heal it," Ciel replied quickly, backing away from the creepy Viscount. He began sweating the more he leaned back.

"Father?" Sebastian questioned quietly slightly behind him.

The doors opened and the lights began dimming around us. I tensed my arms, not liking the sudden change in lighting only to feel a hand on my back and a voice behind me.

"Come a little closer, the meeting's beginning," the viscount whispered.

We all looked to the right of the room where a casket was being carried by four men. They placed it on top of the alter that stood in the middle of the stage, the only place where the most light was.

A man dressed in a white lab coat came walking through the same doors as the men with the coffin, confidence in his steps.

"Who is that man?" I asked the Viscount.

He leaned down between Ciel and I. "He's the founder, Ryan Stoker."

"That's him?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

The area grew even more quiet than when the lights came out. Ryan Stoker raised his arms, a small on his face. The men holding the casket moved behind the alter and into the area where the light didn't shine. I watched the doctor standing in front of the crowd breathe in a breath and loudly praise the Phoenix like many others had done.

As I stood there, a bad feeling in my gut grew. There was nothing legal or morally about what he was explaining. My hands grew sweaty and I held them together to prevent myself from shaking.

"Thank you for coming to today's research presentation of the Aurora's Society's 'Complete Salvation of Mankind Through Medicine," he bowed and continued with enthusiasm, "some of you may wonder what complete salvation is... It's complete health! A healthy body! Healthy teeth! A healthy spirit housed within a healthy body! And finally, a healthy mood! Healthiness is truly splendid!"

Everyone around us clapped while some also whistled with excitement. My two partners sweat dropped over the enthusiasm radiating from the doctor. I, however, grew worried. This was something all too familiar to me. It happened a while ago in the circus. When one became to obsessed over a form of living, they grew blinded to reality. Something that Father happened to go through.

I felt Sebastian's eyes bearing into the side of my head. I knew he was slightly worried over what I was thinking but I couldn't help it. The feeling of death was lingering on my fingertips and I couldn't help but feel in my gut that someone was going to die.

"However," he continued, placing his hand on the coffin, "there's one kind of health issue that we cannot overcome, no matter how hard we try. And what is it, you say... Death. And the great power that will save us from this disaster will be the Aurora Society's medicine!" He pointed towards the coffin that was being opened by the men in the back. "We will now show you the fruits of our research.

"This is Margaret Connor, age 17. The young lady lost her life to an unfortunate accident." As he was talking, the parents of Margaret Connor made their way onto the stage. They were dressed in funeral clothes. The mother weeped into her napkin and the father was her her, almost on the verge of shedding his tears like his wife.

"It is truly pitiful. It was an accident that should not have happened." The men who brought in the coffin quietly moved around and brought in a strange machine. It had many clocks attached to it and the color was extremely dull. "Her death did not only put her but also her family's hearts into bad health."

"She's dead, how can she have a bad heart?" I mumbled, low enough for Sebastian and Ciel to hear.

"I want to save them immediately!"

Ciel leaned over to Sebastian. "Is that a real corpse?"

"Yes. The stench of death is causing my nose to twitch," he said, placing a finger to his nose in an attempt to block out the smell.

My senses didn't recognize the smell but once Sebastian mentioned it I smelled it too. It was bitter and smelled like overly ripened fruit. It caused my nose to twitch in disgust. The smell of the dead officers never smelt this bad. They only ever smelled like old copper and fruit that was on the verge of becoming too ripe.

"Well then," he stretched out his hand to the audience, "I will show you now! The power of medicine!"

The dead body had wires attached to certain parts of her body. Her chest, her head and her arms. Everyone watched in anticipation, some more excited than others.

Men in black turned on the machine. Blue electricity shot around the bulbs at the top of the machine. It made beeping noises as some of its lights flashed around. Soon the lightning grew slightly out of control as it shot down the wires attached to it, attacking the dead body that was attached to it. I stood back in fear of getting shocked only to bump into the Viscount's foot. He didn't notice, however. His eyes were too busy being fixated on the revival of the corpse.

"Come rise from death! Like the Phoenix!"

The corpse began rising and my heart began pounding in my ear. A voice in the back of my head was telling me to run but I knew that I couldn't with the crowd and the young master's ongoing investigation. I watched as the body writhed itself into an upright position. I took a long look of her. She was in a white night gown and a purple blind fold. Stitched adorned many areas, mainly her face. Her had looked like it had been cut open and it looked as if she died from fatal cuts alongside her neck and arms. It even looked as if someone had cut her mouth open for an extra measure of pain. Her blond hair covered part of her blindfold.

"With our medicine, we can overcome death!"

I furrowed my brows and glared at the man on the stage. Nothing could defeat death, not even God himself.

The parents of the girl ran over to the undead body. They thanked the doctor as they hugged her. Happiness was coating every inch of their faces as the crowd applauded for the apparent success of the experiment. Ciel, Sebastian and I stood in confusion, fascination and doubt at what we had witnessed.

"Today, you have witnessed... perfect salvation."

The crowd grew louder as the clapping increased ten folds.

"I don't believe this! You can't tell me he truly resurrected the dead!"

I watched the corpse as it sat motionless for a while. The demonic side of me whispered to me as the couple continued hugging their caught. My eyes widened in worry as the corpse opened unhinged it jaw.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

Before they realized what was said, the dead corpse bit into the mother's shoulder. Her screams caused everyone to go silent. Her blood splattered over the floor while the corpse bit harder into her shoulder, creating a deeper wound.

Everyone froze as we watched the corpse eat her mother without remorse. My eyes widened as my brows furrowed deeper. My heart beat uncontrollably as fear encased my entire being. Screams erupted from around me but I did nothing but stand in shock. Ciel took off his wig, his teeth clenched.

"Sebastian! Celesta!"

"Yes, my lord!"

My mind reeled back into reality. My first priority was to protect the young master at all costs and I was going to uphold that promise.

Sebastian threw his knives at the undead corpse, successfully stabbing her chest and her head. It fell back onto the floor but I could still feel its heartbeat.

"Did you get it?"

"Stay back!" I yelled.

Her body cracked as she got up. Her moaning seemed scratchy and her limbs seemed to not be listening to her mind.

"What is she?!"

"Didn't you stab her heart, Sebastian?!"

"It is a being that I do not understand."

The corpse screamed at us and began making its way towards us.

"'The Aurora Society's reviving of the dead may not be an occult.' I never expected Lau's words to be true."

"Considering what he was talking about, you can only assume that it would be true," I said, shielding the young master with my arm.

"Shit!" I heard the doctor curse. "It failed!" He faced the two men that stayed and yelled. "What are you standing around for?! Take her down!"

They took out their guns and shot at her. She turned around, tongue licking the blood off of her lips and moved towards the men shooting her.

"Stop shooting! If the knives didn't work then those measly guns won't either!" I yelled. But I was too late.

The undead body had gotten to one of the men, killing him before any of us had a chance to save him. The doctor flew from the room, too scared to stay and closed to the doors behind him.

"Wait!" He yelled, stepping towards the area he left.

"Young master!" I yelled. "Unless you want to get in the way of that _thing _I would suggest you staying with Sebastian and I."

"How the hell are we supposed to take care of that?!" He yelled at me.

"I don't know! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Celesta," Sebastian called, "can your illusion ability work on her?"

"It most likely won't. Her eyes are blindfolded and it looks as if she's moving around based on either sound, sensation or both."

They looked disappointedly at me. We were back at square one with no clue as to how to kill her.

"These guys can't be killed unless you smash in their heads, ya know..."

_**Hi guys! I left off at this part on purpose! Ronald deserves an entrance unlike any other because he was one of the later bloomers in the serious and, to me, an unexpected since in book of circus he didn't really show up until the end. So I can't wait to update the next chapter because I love this arc with a full passion. Hopefully I'll update within the week. No promises. BYE ^_^**_


End file.
